warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Below are the rules for this wiki. Breaking the rules will result in punishment, including warnings, temporary bans, and in extreme cases, permanent bans. If you are confused on anything or unsure, contact an admin. ---- IN A NUTSHELL This is the short version of the rules. If you're confused or need more details, scroll further down for the full version. It's recommended that you read the full version before creating articles. 1. No mature content. (sex, swearing, extreme violence/gore) 2. No controversial content (religious, political) 3. Articles with content not appropriate for younger readers must have the "Warning" template at the top. 4. No articles that don't relate to Warriors. 5. All articles must have the user's name in parenthesis after the title. 6. Do not post full-blown fanfictions. 7. No Flooding, Spamming, Trolling, Flaming, and just being rude in general. 8. Don't upload pictures that are copyrighted. 9. Don't use lineart that isn't free to use. 10. Be polite and kind to other users. 'Content' Mature Content is NOT ALLOWED. '''Mature content includes: *Descriptions of sexual content/mating of any kind *Extreme Swearing/Cussing *Extremely Heavy/Gruesome Violence Controversial Content is '''NOT ALLOWED. '''Controversial Content includes: *Religious content (not including Starclan and other fan-made religions) *Political content Tagging '''Any article that contains content for more mature viewers must have this template at the top of the page. This includes content that may gross out or disgust some readers, such as heavier violence, suggestive themes, crude humor, mild swearing/cussing and detailed depictions of gore. Articles that have mature content but do not have the template will be edited 'and the creator will be issued a '''WARNING. ' Note that light amounts of blood do not warrant this template. To insert the template simply type "Warning" inside these symbols: '''Articles An article is defined as any page on the wikia not tied to a userpage. *Articles with pure original content (aka, not related to Warriors in any way) will be DELETED. *Any article with inappropriate content will be DELETED. *'All articles must contain the username of the creator in parenthesis after the title. '''This is because of the high probability that two users will have clans or characters with the same name. Any article without this will be changed by an admin, and the creator of the article will be issued a '''WARNING. ' Clan Pages A Clan page is an article written to describe the territory, traditions, name, members, and other aspects of a fan-made clan. *Clans of animals other than cats (rabbits, dogs, etc) are not allowed unless given permisson by an admin. *Clans of humans are''' NOT ALLOWED in any circumstance. Character Pages A character page is an article written to describe the personality, physical appearance, history, and other aspects of a fan-made character. *Only characters that are Warriors fan-characters will be allowed. Characters from original stories or that have no connection to the Warriors Series 'will be DELETED. ' Fanfiction Pages A fanfiction page is an article writt'e'n to summarize a fanfiction, display its cover, and show other aspects of the fanfiction. *Only Warriors fanfiction will be allowed. Any article about fanfiction from another fandom '''will be DELETED. *Fanfiction pages are not for copying your entire fanfiction onto. '''Fanfiction pages at most can have a detailed summary. *Articles with a full, narrative fanfiction '''will be DELETED. '''Instead, you may provide a link to the fanfiction on another site, such as fanfiction.net or warriorsfanfic.wikia.com. Community Clans A community clan is a clan that a user creates and allows the entire wiki to add onto and edit at their own leisure. Community Clans must be tagged with the following template: To insert this template, type "communityclan" into these symbols: * Clans of animals other than cats (rabbits, dogs, etc) are not allowed unless given permisson by an admin. *Clans of humans are NOT ALLOWED in any circumstance. *Users editing community clans cannot delete chunks of previously written text, only ADD ONTO or EDIT that text. Users also cannot spam community clan pages with jibberish or trolling. *Community Clan page titles are tagged with (Community Clan) after the clan name '''instead of a username. Guides A guide is an article written to show how to do something, or the authors personal opinion of how to create a character, clan, etc. *Guides must be related to the main purpose of this site, which is to display fan-created clans, characters and works. Any guides not relating to this will be DELETED. ''' *Guides for writing fanfiction are '''NOT ALLOWED '''as this is not a site for publishing narrative fanfiction. Quizzes A quiz is a short questionarre designed to gather information. *Quizzes are only allowed on blogs and userpages. Any quiz that is created as an article '''will be DELETED. 'Communication' When speaking with another user, there are a few rules that must be followed. These rules apply to the Live! Chat, Commenting, and messages left on Talk Pages. *No swearing. Many of the users are young and therefore comments/chats must be kept appropriate. *No inappropriate/offensive subjects. *No Flooding (repeating the same message over and over or spamming with gibberish) *No Flaming, Trolling or Vandalizing. *No Spamming *No personal attacks. (insults/profanities directed at a user, real person, or race/group) Talk Pages User talk pages are places to leave personal messages for other users. *Put new messages at the BOTTOM of the page. *Every message must have your signature at the end. (signatures can be placed either using the signature button or by typing out four "~" symbols.) 'User Pages' Your userpage is your own personal page for describing yourself and your works. Rules for your userpage are: *No giving out personal information. (address, phone number, etc.) *No inappropriate content. 'Pictures' Pictures are allowed on this wiki. *Any inappropriate pictures will be DELETED. *Any pictures violating copyright laws will be DELETED. Templates Templates are lineart that is used to create personal characters/pictures. *You cannot upload blank templates unless you have created them. Any blank templates that are not yours will be DELETED. *Any templates that are used on this wiki must be FREE TO USE. '''If a user is found using templates without permission, those images '''will be DELETED. *Some templates require you to give credit to the original artist. Be sure to check with the artist before you use the template. ____________________________________________________________________________________ '' Still have questions? Go here to ask for help. ''